une histoire de soulier
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Cendrillon a la sauce sasunaru, c'est vu, revu, pré-mâché et pré-digéré, on connait la fin avant de lire le début. Je sais bien mais...


**_disclamer/ je ne possède ni Naruto ni Cendrillon_**

**_note: alors je sais des fanfiction avec Cendrillon il y en a plein mais bon j'ai eu envi quand même! C'est le conte qui a bercer mon enfance et c'est aussi mon préféré. Je n'est jamais vu cette version ici mais mon livre est plus vieux que moi, il date des année 70 je croie, alors je ne suis surement pas la seule à l'avoir lu et relu donc si une fanfiction comme celle là a déjà été écrite, je suis désolé! Bonne lecture. _**

Il est un fois un homme riche et sa femme qui avait un fils unique. Un petit garçon blond adorable, bien qu'un peu petit pour son âge, répondant au doux nom de Naruto.

Un jour, la femme tomba gravement malade. Sentant sa mort proche, elle dit a son fils:

« -Mon cher fils, je vais te laisser. Mais du ciel, tout là-haut, je veillerai sur toi. »

La femme ferma les yeux et mourut. Chaque jour, Naruto se rendait sur la tombe de sa mère et pleurait doucement.

Quand la neige eut recouvert la terre d'un épais manteau blanc, l'homme riche épousa une autre femme. Celle-ci avait deux filles, belles de visage mais dont le cœur était noir. L'une était blonde et s'appelait Ino, l'autre avait les cheveux rose et s'appelait Sakura.

A partir de ce jour commença une triste période. Les deux sœurs prirent les plus beaux vêtements, la plus belle chambre... ne laissant au plus jeune que de vieux habits et l'obligeant à faire tout les travaux de la maison. Il n'avait même plus de lit pour se reposer, et devait se coucher près de la cheminée. Comme il avait l'air toujours poussiéreux, on l'appela désormais Cendrillon.

Un jour, leur père leur demanda avant de partir en voyage:

« -Que voulez-vous que je vous rapporte? »

Les sœurs voulurent des bijoux et de beaux vêtements. Cendrillon, lui, préféra une petite branche d'arbre.

A son retour, le père leur remit ce qu'on lui avait demandé: des bijoux, des vêtements et un rameau de noisetier.

« -Merci », dit doucement Cendrillon.

Il planta le rameau de noisetier sur la tombe de sa mère. Il pleurait si fort que la petite branche prit racine, poussa et devint un bel arbre.

Chaque jour, Cendrillon se rendait au pied de l'arbre. Là-haut se tenait un petit oiseau qui donnait à Cendrillon tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il arriva que le roi organisa une fête qui devait durer trois jours, et à laquelle les plus jolie fille du pays était invitées pour que son fils, le prince Sasuke, choisît une épouse. C'est un très belle homme aux cheveux noirs et a l'aire mystérieux. Les deux sœurs furent invitées. Elles appelèrent Cendrillon:

« -Coiffe-nous, brosse nos souliers, attache nos ceintures! Nous allons au bal du roi! »

Cendrillon aurait voulu aller danser. Il demanda l'autorisation à sa belle mère mais celle-ci lui répondit qu'il était un garçon et donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir. Mais il insista tellement qu'elle fini par lui dire:

« -J'ai jeté un plat de lentille dans les cendres de la cheminée. Si tu arrive à les trier en deux heures, tu pourras aller au bal! »

Cendrillon courut à la porte du jardin:

« -Douces colombes, gentilles tourterelles! Vous tous les oiseaux du ciel, venez m'aider à trier,

les bonnes dans mon petit pot

les mauvaises dans votre jabot! »

Tous les oiseaux arrivèrent aussitôt à tire-d'aile pour les trier. Tout heureux, Cendrillon apporta le plat de lentille à sa belle-mère, qui dit méchamment:

« -Tu ne viendras pas au bal! Tu n'as pas d'habits et tu ne sais pas danser!

On se moquerait de toi et tu nous ferrai honte! »

Et elle s'en alla au bal avec ses deux filles.

Quand il fut seul, Cendrillon se rendit sur la tombe de sa mère et il dit:

« Cher petit arbre, secoue-toi!

Jette de l'or et de l'argent sur moi! »

L'oiseau lui lança une robe d'argent et des souliers d'argent brodés de perles fines. Il fût surprit d'avoir une robe mais se dit que comme sa jamais ses sœurs et sa belle-mère ne le reconnaitrons. Avec sa petit taille et sa taille fine la robe lui aller parfaitement, on aurait dit une véritable jeune fille!

Ainsi vêtu, Cendrillon arriva au bal, et le prince ne dansa qu'avec lui.

Le soir venu, Cendrillon rentra chez lui et courut se changer avant le retour de sa belle-mère, qui ne se rendit compte de rien.

Le lendemain, il retourna au pied du noisetier et dit:

« Cher petit arbre, secoue-toi!

Jette de l'or et de l'argent sur moi! »

L'oiseau lui lança une robe encore plus belle que la veille. Quand il arriva à la fête, chacun admira sa beauté. De nouveau, le prince ne dansa qu'avec lui.

Le soir venu, Cendrillon voulut s'en aller. Le prince le suivit, mais le jeune homme s'enfuit et se cacha un moment au sommet d'un arbre. Déçu, le prince retourna au château, en réfléchissant à un plant pour attrapé cette jeune fille dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

Quand la belle-mère et ses filles rentrèrent, Cendrillon faisait semblant de dormir au bord de la cheminée. Ainsi personne ne s'aperçut de rien. Il avait eu le temps d'échanger ses vêtements sur la tombe de sa mère et de se glisser dans la maison, par la porte de derrière.

Le troisième jour, quand les parents et les deux sœurs furent partis, Cendrillon se rendit de nouveau au pied du noisetier:

« Cher petit arbre, secoue-toi!

Jette de l'or et de l'argent sur moi! »

L'oiseau lui lança une robe encore plus belle et plus brillante que les autres, et deux ravissants souliers en or. Cendrillon s'habilla et, pour la troisième fois, arriva au château du roi. Il était si beau que personne ne parlait plus. Le prince vint à sa rencontre et lui prit la main. Comme les jours précédents il ne dansa qu'avec lui.

Cendrillon dansa jusqu'au soir avec le prince. Dans un coin, les deux sœurs le regardaient, pâles d'envie. Si elles su qu'il s'agissait de Cendrillon... que se serait-il passé?

Quand la nuit tomba, Cendrillon voulut partir et le prince le suivit comme les jours précédents. Cendrillon lui échappa si vite qu'il ne put le suivre. Mais le prince Sasuke avait préparé un piège: il avait fait placer une sorte de colle sur le tapis de l'escalier. C'est pourquoi le soulier gauche de Cendrillon y resta collé. Le jeune garçon ne prit pas le temps de le ramasser et il rentra chez lui le plus vite possible.

Le prince, lui, prit le petit soulier en or et annonça à tout le monde que la personne qui pourrait enfiler ce soulier, deviendrait sa femme.

Toutes les jeunes filles du pays essayèrent le soulier, mais celui-ci était trop petit. Quand vint le tour des deux sœurs, elles se réjouirent car elles avait de très jolis pieds menus. L'ainée essaya le soulier mais ne put l'enfiler.

« -Coupe tes orteils, dit sa mère. Quand tu seras reine, tu n'auras plus besoin de marcher. »

C'est ce que fit la fille ainée, puis elle se rendit auprès de prince sans montrer sa douleur.

Il en fit sa fiancée, la plaça sur son cheval et partit au galop. Quand ils passèrent devant la tombe, deux pigeons, perchés sur le noisetier, crièrent:

« Il y a du sang partout!

Le soulier est trop petit!

Ta fiancée n'est pas ici! »

Le prince regarda les pieds de la jeune fille et vit le sang couler. Il la ramena chez elle et demanda à sa sœur d'essayer le soulier. Celle-ci ne put l'enfiler. Sa mère lui dit:

« -Coupe tes talons. Quand tu sera reine, tu n'auras plus besoin de marcher. »

C'est ce que fit sa fille puis elle se rendit auprès du prince sans montrer sa douleur. Il en fit sa fiancée, la plaça sur son cheval et partit au galop. Quand ils passèrent devant la tombe, deux pigeons, perchés sur le noisetier, crièrent:

« Il y a du sang partout!

Le soulier est trop petit!

Ta fiancée n'est pas ici! »

Le prince regarda les pieds de la jeune fille et vit le sang couler. Il ramena la fausse fiancée chez elle, au grand galop.

« -Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison?

- Il n'y a qu'un petit Cendrillon, fils de me première femme, dit le père.

- Faites-le venir!

- Mais c'est un garçon! Et il est bien trop sale! » S'écria la belle-mère.

Mais le prince insista. On appela Cendrillon qui s'était lavé les mains et le visage. Il s'approcha et salua qui lui tendit le soulier en or. Cendrillon retira son pied de son vieux sabot de et l'enfila dans le soulier: il lui allait parfaitement! Quand il se releva, le prince le regarda dans les yeux et reconnut la jeune filles avec qui il avait dansé.

« - Quel est ton nom? Lui demanda-t-il

- Cendrillon...

- Je veux le vrai. Ton nom de baptême, par lequel je vais t'épouser.

- Naruto... »

La belle-mère et les deux sœurs devinrent blêmes de colère, mais le prince emporta Naruto sur son cheval.

On célébra le mariage au château du roi. Les deux sœurs vinrent aussi. Quand les fiancés se rendirent a l'église, la sœur ainée se tenait a droite et l'autre a gauche. Ce qui arriva alors fut l'œuvre des pigeons en colère: ils arrivèrent à tire-d'aile et crevèrent les yeux des deux sœurs qui devinrent aveugles en punition de leur méchanceté. Les dernière nouvelles que j'ai eu des Prince Sasuke et Naruto furent qu'ils nageaient dans le bonheur.

Et si nos héros ne sont pas mort c'est qu'il vivent encore!

Mon histoire est fini

soulier doré, soulier joli

Et si tu l'as aimée...

une autre fois, je te la raconterai!

* * *

_**J'ai rien contre Sakura ou Ino mais il me falait deux filles alors...**_

_**Oui les conte de mon enfance son plutôt cruel: pas de pantoufle de verre mais une mère abusive et des autos-mutilations dans Cendrillon, la belle au bois dormant ne se pique pas le doigt mais se transperce la mains, la belle-mère de blanche neige veut mangé son coeur et ses poumons et dans Raiponce le prince se crève les yeux et sautant du haut de la tour!**_

**_J'espère que sa vous a plus quand même, hésité pas a laisser une review _**__


End file.
